The Last Descendact: Whispering Rain
by Rashel Slivermoon
Summary: Rain is not happy. Force to be a medicine cat to keep her sister happy, she seems to be stuck in what seems to be a repeating pattern. Her story, and Dreamsky's, a medicine cat before her time, seem to be overlapping. Can she find out the truth in time?
1. Proluge  A Story upon Story

**Skyclan**

Leader: Lightningstar- A golden she cat with green eyes Mate: Sunspot

Kits: Redsand, Goldentail

Deputy: Goldfeather- a golden tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Frostgaze-a blue-grayish tom with ice-colored blue eyes

Apprentice: Rainpaw- grey fur and bright, cold amber eyes.

Warriors:

Grasslight-a honey colored she cat with green eyes Honeytail's half sister

Waterstorm-a gray tom cat with dark gray eyes. Mate: Nightsky

Sliverpool-a sliver she cat with blue eyes

Goldfire-a gold tom cat with a white eyes are brown.

Sandleaf-a sandy colored she cat with green eyes Grasslight's sister.

Honeytail-a honey colored she cat with blue eyes. Grasslight's half sister and Sandleaf'sister

Brownfire-A dark brown tom with blue gray eyes.

Owlfoot-a dark brown tom with amber eyes

Honeyriver-a honey colored she cat with amber eyes. Mate:Sunmist

Kits: Heartleaf, Wildbush, Dreampaw

Cinderheart-ash gray fur with amber eyes

Windstream-a light gray she cat with blazing green eyes

Rainshadow-a dark gray she cat with brown eyes

Nightleaf-a black she cat with very light green eyes

Dustrain-a light gray tom with pale green eyes

Breezecloud-a dark gray tom with darker green eyes than his mother

Quickpelt-a white she cat with black wisps around her shoulders and blue eyes

Mudtree-a light brown tom with blazing amber eyes

Willowpelt-a white she cat with blue eyes

Skyfire- A gray white tom cat with amber eyes.

Cloudwisp-a white she cat with blue eyes.

Redsand-a dark ginger tom cat with blue eyes

Goldentail-a golden she cat with green eyes

Hawkstorm- Light ginger he-cat with honey eyes. Mate: Goldflower

Sliverwillow- Sliver colored fur and grey eyes.

Iceheart- Pure white she-cat with sliver eyes.

Shadowtree- Very dark grey with typical blue grey eyes.

Thornpelt- Light grey she-cat with her mother's gold amber eyes.

Heartleaf- a light gold she-cat with pretty gray eyes

Wildbush- a light brown-gold she-cat with amber eyes

Darksky- a very dark gold tom with dark brown eyes

Brownheart- goldish brown tom with light brown eyes

Apprentices:

Frozenpaw- pure white tom with amber eyes, just like his father.

Streampaw- sliver she-cat with blue eyes. Worsips Sliverwillow

Lightpaw- Light grey fur and pale light blue eyes

Rainpaw- grey fur and bright, cold amber eyes. Medicine cat apprentice.

Queens:

Goldflower- the perfect shade of gold, like sunlight, and light brown eyes. Mate: Hawkstorm

Kits: Lilykit, Shadowkit

Nightsky-a black she-cat white flecks on her eyes are brown. Mate: Waterstorm

Kits: Leafkit, Frozenkit

Kits

Lilykit- Black, white and gold calico with green eyes

Shadowkit- midnight black she-cat with honey colored eyes

Leafkit- dappled dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Frozenkit-light-grey with chilly grey-blue eyes.

* * *

><p>My name….is Rain.<p>

I'm the daughter of the great deputy of Skyclan, Iceclaw. In some ways I feel sorry for him. After all, he did have to learn how to join two clans together. He had help of course, but most the decisions were up to him and Starclan. He had t pick and chose which cats would keep what ranks, and then there was the Great Leader 'War'. Not so much a war as a verbal fight, until Starclan stepped in and kill Iceclan's leader, Dovestar.

There were some losses when the clans joined up. Around half of Iceclan and Skyclan lost their lives due to rats and the Greencough that came soon after. Iceclan lost a medicine cat apprentice, however, her status was already ruined, if I remember the stories right. She, apparently, got 'involved' with one of our 'heros' Shadowtree. The story is quite sad, really.

Once one of Shadowtree's nursery mates found out about it, she took it into her own hands. Iceheart followed them, and when she found out what they were doing, did the justice that Dream deserved. Dream doesn't even have a warrior name now. Sometimes I wonder if I want to turn out like her, someone with no connections to a clan, in a way.

My real name is Rain_paw_, but I didn't want to be a medicine cat apprentice. Never. Want to know why? Well, here's my story, if you want to dive deeper. But beware...


	2. A Fine Life, for a Bird

I grew up with my brothers and sisters, in a combined clan. Well, for the first few weeks after I was born, it wasn't like that. It was just Skyclan. But then Skypaw and the others came along, and they changed the history of this clan forever.

Too bad I don't remember anything 'before'.

I stared at the tree, my quick amber gaze flicking from one spot to another. So. Today I was to find out if I were to be a medicine cat or not. I hope my sister would get the job, but she likely won't. I'll be the one stuck in camp all day, when my paws were itching to explore.

Lightningstar, her brilliant gold pelt shining in the chill sunny day, appeared on Skytree. It was a huge evergreen, with an almost staircase like trunk, with the branches just right apart. I loved it, wanted so much to sink my claws into it and climb as high as I could. But only the leaders could do that. The leader of Skyclan gets to have a nest up there too, where a perfect angle appears between two tree branches.

I wanted to be a leader.

My sister, Lightkit, popped out of the nursery den, two long slanted rocks leaning against a small tree. I narrowed my amber eyes at her. " Oh, relax Rainkit. " She said, her musical voice like velvet to my ears. I sighed.

" How many times have I told you, call me…" I leaned in close and whispered, " Rain, " Her light blue eyes widened, and then she smiled.

" Sure, sure, Rain_kit_, " She said.

I hissed. " What did I just say?" I said angrily. Lightkit knows just how to get on my nerves. But I loved her to death. However, at this moment, I was tempted to stomp away.

It was a good thing Lightningstar interrupted out conversation.

" Cats of _Sky_clan, gather all who can catch their own prey!" Lightningstar yowled, her golden coat bright against the tree.

I sighed. Why can't she have saved it till after we ate our prey? Like we had any, but still.

* * *

><p>I suppose I should explain my 'family' history. My siblings and I grew up together, watch over by various members of the clan, since our parents died in a fire. Luckily we were old enough to eat meat when they died.<p>

We grew up on stories, everyone around us telling stories of the past. So many and so often that we struggled to separate fact from fiction later on in life. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

There was this one story that I've always liked, the one about Dream. But it's so interconnected with all the other stories, including my own, that I'm just going to have to tell it along in bits and pieces.

And so it begins…

_A couple of gerations back, when Lightningstar was still a young leader, there was a different clan, called Iceclan. _

_A young mother named Ashrock, terrified for her kits, ran away from Skyclan. That was back when there were these rats, you see, these smart clever rats._

" Rats? " I'd ask.

_Yes rats. They were a lot bigger than you'd think, and ever-so-clever. That was why we were so scared of them, and the fact that they were about a hundred rats to one cat. _

_And so Ashrock fled from here, her mate by her side, searching for Iceclan. _

" How did she know that it existed?" I'd say, nosy.

_She just did. Now hush little one. She found Iceclan and was accepted. She lived there, gave birth to four kits. Their names were Skykit, Brownkit, Goldkit, and Darkkit. _

_Now, Ashrock quickly made a friend there, whose name was Honeyriver. Honeyriver was pregnant too, and so their kits were raised together. Honeyriver's kits were called Wildkit, Dreamkit, and Heartkit. _

" That's a lot of kits, " I'll say.

_Yes, we here don't give birth to nearly as much for a good reason. So, all seven of them grew up together, spent six moons in the nursery den._

" Just like I'm doing, "

_Hm. And when it came time of them to be apprenticed, all seven of them rejoiced. Six of them got to be warriors, while Dreamkit got a be a medicine cat. Dreamkit wasn't happy about that at all, so she did a dangerous thing and started to flaunt the rules, hoping to be out back in the warrior position. And after a while, she got bolder and bolder. _

At this point my amber eyes would be wide, far wider than needed.

_Skypaw was a warrior-in-training. He trained, and when he was old enough, his mother reviled a great secret. He was really a kit of Skyclan! He learned about why his mother and to leave, and vowed that he would go back to Skyclan and help. Meanwhile, Dreampaw was still his best friend. He told her, and she vowed to help him on the journey. _

_And so they set off for Skyclan, Dreampaw and Skypaw, heading towards a journey of epic proportions. _

The elder yawned, " And now, if you'll please excuse me, I'm off to bed. I'll tell you the rest of the story tomorrow. "

I would pout, and then scamper off to play games with my den mates.


	3. Waterfalls and Pitfalls

**I'm sorry, it's not the longest. I want to thank all the poeple that reviewed last chapter. That really made my day folks! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. (duh). However, this cahrries are MINE. *snuggles annoying Rainpaw* **

* * *

><p>I .Am. not. Happy.<p>

How dare Lightningstar. I can't believe she put me in the medicine cat position. I mean, I knew either Lightpaw or I would get it, but she still could of just picked both of us to be warriors. Just once in my life I needed some good luck, and I didn't get it.

I glowered while Frostgaze went on and on about herbs, explaining their uses and stuff. My brain memorized this info, in a vague sort of way, while I fantasized about how my day would have gone if I had been picked a warrior instead.

Lightpaw's mentor was Thornpelt, a light grey she-cat with the most amazing gold-amber eyes. Frozenpaw's was our very own hero, Iceheart. I envied him, being able to train under a warrior whose legend would be in our stories forever. Iceheart, the grand and mighty. Iceheart, with her steely blue eyes and brave heart. She managed to save our whole clan while her accomplice, Skypaw, disappeared.

Streampaw got the mentor that she wanted. Silverwillow, Iceheart's sister, was a loyal she-cat with long light grey fur that was perfect for keeping warm in the winter, and her solid and steel gaze that looked pure silver, was perfect for Streampaw. Meanwhile, Frostgaze seemed determined to bore me to death.

" Excuse me, " I said, cutting in mid-lecture about the uses of poppy seeds. He looked annoyed, his ice-colored eyes flashing for half a second, and then the look vanished. I mentally rolled my eyes. Big, bad Frostgaze. Like he could stand a chance against me and Lightpaw teaming up against him.

I fantasized about that for a few seconds, and then quickly said what was needed to be said. " Um, Frostgaze, I kinda need to go, like really bad, " His eyes narrowed for a second, but he swished his tail towards the entrance and said, " Go, hurry, "

You could tell what he wanted to teach seemed very important to him, but I already knew pretty much everything about poppy seeds. My sister, Lightpaw, enter a phase that lasted roughly about two days where she had wanted to be a medicine cat really, really badly and went through the camp learning all about herbs. She taught what she knew to me. After about two days, she switched back and wanted to be a warrior.

And she got to be a warrior. Lucky duck.

I quickly exited the den and look around, didn't find Lightpaw, and assumed that she was out on a patrol or exploring the territory, or something. I ducked into the to the entrance leading outside, casting a quick glance behind to make sure Frostgaze wasn't looking, and ventured outside the camp for the first time.

Whoosh. All of a sudden I was flooding with all sorts of scents, sounds, and everything else. A headache roared in my head, but I was determined to move on. At least I knew where Lightpaw was, her scent was a clear beacon, leading roughly northwest. I followed it, stumbling as the headache reared its ugly head.

The scent of water grew stronger. I ignored, still following the trail of Lightpaw's scent. Then all of a sudden I stopped. I couldn't find her scent. I stepped forward, thinking the wind was just blowing the wrong way, and all of a sudden the ground dropped below me and all I could smell was water.

* * *

><p>Maybe I should give you a little bit of Skyclan history.<p>

After we combined with Iceclan, we found a piece of territory that was perfect for our needs, right at the halfway point. There was a bit of Skyclan territory in it, and just a tiny bit of Iceclan territory in it.

And in that piece of Iceclan territory there was a waterfall.

* * *

><p>It took about two seconds to realize what was happening. <em>I'm drowning!<em> I thought. I didn't have any experience at all in the art of swimming, and the water was quickly coming over my head. I wasn't that big, certainly not as big as some of the warriors around here, and it took only a few seconds for the water to be way over my head.

I was at least past the waterfall part of the stream. That was one bit of luck. However, I was quickly speeding towards the rapids, where I could see rocks when my head could pop up. I quickly snatch a breath, and then I would be under again.

I closed my eyes, focused on grabbing whatever air I could. My legs were wind milling, trying to gain some control over the direction. Or at least trying to help me get some more air.

I opened my eyes the tiniest fraction the next time I got up, and then noticed something out of the corner of my eye. A cat-like form. I yowled out, " Help me!" before the shock and pain of being battered against the raging currents caught up to me. I passed out.


	4. Hazel Eyes and Wet Fur

**Again, I want to that thanl all those that reviewed. That always makes my day, and makes my muse perk up!I'm so, so sorry for taking so long for those of you who've been watching this book closely. Life kinda ran away from me. Anyways, here's your chapter of Whispering Rains!**

**Disclaimer: Warriors was made by Erin hunter. However, all these charrie are mine! Steal, and face the mighty Rainpaw/Lightpaw team!**

* * *

><p>" You know, you weren't exactly easy to pull out of the water, " An unknown, gruff voice whispered in my ear. My mind jumpstarted, shaking away the tiredness like a second coat. I was alone with a stranger. My first instinct was to leap up and attack, but what could would that do? My only hope was to sit still and wait for my chance.<p>

I opened my amber eyes slowly, not wanting to let the stranger know I was awake. I knew it was too late, but I was still gonna be careful.

The tom that lay beside was..breathtaking. His fur was long and the color of gold, much like Goldflower's fur, but with a great deal more orange tints in it. And his eyes…they were like something I've never seen before. The main color was gold, but at the edge there was some green and in the middle, amber, creating a gold-hazel effect.

I realized that I was staring, so I quickly ducked my head. It was at that moment that I started shivering, my body finally reacting to the icy cold water that I was just dragged out of. The whole chain of events started to catch up to me, and I started shaking even harder, going into shock.

I tried to stand up, but fell into a quivering heap of fur instead. The tom stood up and spoke again, in that same gruff voice as before "Lay down. I imagine you must be tired, "I narrowed my eyes at him, a spark of annoyance lighting them up. I hated being treated like a kit.

The tom shook his fur, spraying water everywhere, and I let out a hiss of annoyance. The tom glanced at me as if to say _so what, you're wet anyways_. I shook my head, trying to get some kind of petty revenge on him for getting me wet, again. He jumped back, shiny gold fur sending sun beams up in the air, at least to my eyes.

_Stop it, _I chastised myself. You're just overreacting because he saved you from drowning, that's all. But that reminded me to ask him something. "Why and how did you get me out of the water?" I asked, my voice still crying out annoyance. The golden tom looked away from my gaze, and shrugged. Anger blazed in my eyes for a tenth of a second and the gold tom decided to answer, likely because of the murderous glare I sent him.

"I was hunting, and I saw the rock ledge crumble and you fall into the water. I saw that you couldn't swim, so I decided to save you. The End, "He said, his tone flat, which made me widen my eyes, making it clear I didn't believe him. I made up my mind to be _sure_ to not trust him with anything, even through, and maybe because of the fact that he seemed to like me, in a very vague way.

There was also the question of how I was to get home. And how to avoid questions from my clanmates about why I was in this state. Without warning, I suddenly sat up. For a full minute, the world tilted. A throbbing headache came, and my eyes watered at the full force of it. Then, just as suddenly, it was gone. Vanished.

What the…? The dizziness also vanished, and my body which felt so stiff and sore, felt just a little less sore, enough so that I could move. Blinking around, I noticed my surroundings for the first time. I was inside a little clearing, surrounded on all sides by tall, evergreen trees. My mouth dropped open. I've never been anywhere quite like it. The clearing itself had pure white sand, almost like snow, but it didn't have that watery taste that came with snow.

All of a sudden, I heard a laugh. I whirled around, facing the golden tom. Apparently the anger in my amber eyes was even funnier, because he laughed harder. I let out a low hiss, and all of a sudden his anger dissolved. We stood there, in that clearing, just staring at each other, amber-colored eyes meeting hazel ones. For a full minute we stood there, until I broke contact by looking away.

Clawing slightly at the sand, I said, in a falsely light and airy tone, "Well, I guess I should be going now, " The golden tom just nodded, and I started walking out into the trees. _Wait a minute…where was I? _

I turned around, making sure I didn't meet his eyes as I asked my question. "How far did I travel downriver?" I could feel the tom's gaze on my fur, and it felt like he was making it heat up. " Not very far, " He replied, " Just about twenty fox-lengths, " I nodded in gratitude and went out into the forest, trusting my sense to guide me out to where the river was, and hoping I wouldn't get lost. Before long, I heard the roar of the water, and traveled alongside it, searching for a familiar landmark.

That was my first encounter with Whisker.


	5. Murder is questionable

**Here's another chapter of Whispering Rains. I hope you like it. I did it a little differantly this time, using Lightpaw's POV for the first half of the chapter. **

**Again, thanks for all the reviews y'all. *hugs reviewers and hands ourt Rainpaw plushies***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, however, I did make up this characters. Do NOT steal!**

* * *

><p>Stories of Rainpaw's misadventure circulated around the camp like wildfire. Me? I was somewhat disappointed she didn't come to me first.<p>

So there I was, sitting there in front of the medicine cat den, grey tail twitching unhappily as I reasoned with Frostgaze. I wanted to talk with Rainpaw, but it wouldn't let me. I struggled to keep my blue gaze calm.

"She's busy, "He snarled out, blue-grey fur bristling. From the look in his eyes, I guess he was thinking about his last apprentice, Dream. She was pretty much a 'rebel' medicine cat, and the way the stories go, she fell in love with a warrior. After all the drama this caused, the warriors in Starclan decided that she didn't deserve a warrior's name.

I shivered; she was a disgrace. But what worried me must was how much Rainpaw seemed to like her. I was careful to keep my eye on her, in case she turned out like Dream. My voice was clam and patient as I talked to Frostgaze, if only for Rainpaw's sake.

" Don't worry, I won't distract her. Besides, "I paused. " I _am_ her sister, after all, "

Grumbling, Frostgaze stepped aside, knowing he couldn't reason with Lightpaw-logic. Besides, he also knew I would just keep at it too. Only three days as a warrior apprentice and I already knew how to reason myself out of sticky situations.

"Rainpaw? " I called out as I brushed past the entrance of the medicine cat den. "Rainpaw?" I looked around the medicine cat den; she didn't seem to be in it. Padding towards the back of the den, where I knew the nests for sick cats were, I looked for her.

There she was. She was lying in one of the nests, her amber-colored eyes closed. Looking closely at her, I decided that she asleep, her eyes twitching behind the lids. She was having a dream, I could tell, by her restlessness.

All of a sudden, her amber eyes flew open. She looked very startled to see me, even a little scared. But gradually, her wary expression changed into a smile. "Lightpaw, " She purred out, her amber eyes happy.

My mouth stretched into a grin; all of a sudden my anger at Rainpaw was gone, replaced by happiness. This was the Rainpaw I knew, not the clumsy cat that managed to sneak out of camp and fall into a river. Purring, I rubbed my head against her head, and then, stepping back, I calmly asked a question.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked, a wicked look on my face. When we were kits, we use to devise cunning ways to annoy the warriors, but most of the time we didn't carry them through, that was our brother's, Frozenpaw's, job.

The smile fell from Rainpaw's face. " Oh, nothing much. Unless you count falling into a river as 'nothing much', "Rainpaw's mouth twisted into a mocking smile, something that always seemed like a part of her.

"Oh, Rainpaw, why did you have to go out there by yourself?" I said, nothing but sisterly affection on my face. Rainpaw mustn't have seen it through, because she grimaced and looked away.

" Not you too, " She said. Giving her a confused look, she began to explain. " Oh, Rainpaw, why did you do that? Oh, Rainpaw, I think I'll sentence you to staying in the camp for the next few days, " She said, doing a mocking demonstration of Lightningstar's voice. I laughed, despite myself. Only Rainpaw would dare mock the leader.

Smiling once again, Rainpaw stood up. "Well, I guess I should get back to 'work', " She said, maybe the word 'work' sound like something evil. Grimacing, she headed to the front of the den. I followed her.

" Guess I better go now, huh?" I asked Rainpaw. She merely nodded, shooting a glance of sheer loathing at the tom guarding the entrance to the den, aka, Frostgaze. Smiling to myself, I exited the medicine cat den. Rainpaw was okay, for now.

Rainpaw…

* * *

><p>Looking at the entrance of the den wishfully, I wondered if I would dare try to get past the 'guard' who was watching over me. Lightingstar had unfairly assigned me guards to watch over me for a half-moon, in order to make sure I wouldn't try to sneak off again. After that, I would be assigned standard apprentice duties around the camp, like getting new moss and other stuff like that.<p>

It wasn't fair. Why did I have to get punished, when there were plenty of other apprentices out and about? So what if they didn't fall into a river like I did, there was still a chance that they could have. I fumed in silence, sorting though the herbs like someone possessed.

A head poked through the entrance of the den. Oh great, Frostgaze again, no doubt coming to check up on me. But to my surprise, it wasn't Frostgaze who came in, it was…Iceheart? There was no doubt that the cat with the sliver gaze and pure white pelt was Iceheart, but I couldn't believe that would come in here, unless there was an emergency. Iceheart was a legend around here, a hero.

Putting the sorting of herbs on hold, I watch as Iceheart entered the den, her nose wrinkled as she smelled the herbs. "Rainpaw?" Iceheart called out questionably. "Here, "I said. Sighing in relief, Iceheart padded towards me. It was a well known fact that she didn't like the medicine cat den very much, and I wondered what could have brought her here.

"Rainpaw, Lightingstar has lifted your..punishment for a clan meeting, " Iceheart said formally. nodding back her, I quickly licked my fur to smooth it out. A clan meeting? What could it be about?

Iceheart exited the den without looking back to see if I was coming. Hurrying on my short legs, I tried to catch up her, but Iceheart was taking big steps, as if she didn't want to be near me. Huffing and puffing, well, I was huffing and puffing, we made it to the clan clearing.

The cats around us gave us weird looks and shifted away from us. The only cats who didn't were Lightpaw and Frozenpaw. They joined me and walked beside me, fur fluffed up. What could've gotten into them? I wondered.

Streampaw shot me an ugly look as I walked past her. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with everyone else? Then Lightingstar appeared on the leader's tree, and the quiet whispering that was going on silence as Lightingstar began to speak.

" Rainpaw, " She began, her voice seeming to echo around the clearing. " We have reason to suspect that you killed Iceclaw and Airstorm, "


	6. Really? Fine

**Love how no one reviewed the last chapter. Everyone, I really want to know what y'all think about this story, and if you don't tell me when there's something wrong with it, then this will end up really bad. So, please Read and Review**

**Disclaimer: Warriors=Erin Hunter, This book=Mine, besides the warriors part.**

* * *

><p>Time seemed to stay still for a few moments as my brain struggled to figure this out. I stared at Lightningstar, mouth open and grey fur fluffed out, amber eyes wide in shock. The world seemed to stay silent for a few moments.<p>

Then all of a sudden, the sound of other cats intruded in this private moment. Hushed whispering, fur fluffed, stares being pointed right at me. A cat rubbed its fur against mine and it took me a moment to figure out it was my own sister, Lightpaw.

"It's going to be okay, Rainpaw, "said the familiar voice. She rubbed her fur against mine, as if to comfort me. But nothing could comfort me in that moment. slowly, the shock receded, and the anger returned.

I turned my cold amber eyes towards her warm blue ones. "It's not true, "I said, slowly and defiantly. She simply nodded, and that flamed my anger more. I started backing away from her, shaking my head. "That's not true, "I said a little louder, a wild look in my eyes. Lightingstar must have seen on my face that I wasn't my normal self, because she twitched her tail down and some warriors' gathered in front of the entrance out of the camp.

My normal, logical brain wasn't working at the moment, and so my instinctive one kicked in. _Run, _it shouted and me, and I tried to do so, but two warriors leaped at me. Pressed down by their heavy weight, I struggled feebly.

Frostgaze approached and my eyes widened as I realized what he was carrying in his grey paws. Poppy seeds. They were going to knock me out!

I stopped struggling as I figured it out. It was no use. They would drug me, and then hold me in a den for the rest of my days. Unless…my ears perked up. Unless they figured out that I wasn't the murderer.

The two warriors forced me to open my mouth and Frostgaze shoved those poppy seeds down my throat. The last thing I remember seeing was a pair of sliver eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Rainpaw? Rainpaw? Wake up, we need your help, "whispered a faint voice in my ear. I slowly opened my amber eyes, the world slowly going back into focus. There was a cat-like in front of me, and I squinted to get more details. <em>

_The most remarkable feature was not the fact that her pelt was covered in stars, or the noticeable shredded ear, but her eyes. They were a glowing bright green, a green that captured my attention. And it's not that easy to attract. _

_The she-cat tilted her head to the side and observed me. "Good, "she purred out, "You're awake, "I didn't know what to say, and so I just lay there, staring at her. The cat stared at me back, her green eyes making me nervous. _

"_Who are you?" I finally blurted out, my curiosity getting the best of me. The cat gave me a smile and then started talking; her voice was like sliver chimes. _

"_My name…is Ghost, "She said, "I'm a cat from Starclan, your ancestors. I'm here to help you out of this…predicament you are in. "She smiled again. _

_My head felt foggy, I shook it to clear it. A cat…from Starclan. Coming to talk to me? Wow. This is amazing. "How are you going to help?" I asked. _

_She smiled again. "You'll see, "She said, and the dream dissolved. _

* * *

><p>When I woke up, my amber eyes slowly opening, I realized they had put me in a den with two guards. I narrowed my eyes to study them, the sleep fog quickly disappearing as my mind realized the reason I was here. The whole clan thought I killed my own parents. Even the two cats that were guarding my den.<p>

The first one lay crouched close to me, her amber eyes watching my every move. Her name was Wildbush. I've never really talked to her before, and this was a good chance too, considering she was related to one of my favorite heroes of the past, meaning Dream.

Her tail twitched as she watched me, moving it lazily from side to side. We stared at each other for a few moments, and then I switched my gaze to the other cat who was watching me.

His name was Dustrain, a light grey tom whom I didn't get a chance to talk too much before all this. His light green eyes were studying me as I did the same thing, and he gave me a small smile. I smiled back gently. It was clear he wished that the medicine cat apprentice wasn't in trouble, and I planned to use that to my advantage.

I looked at Wildbush again, burning to ask her questions, but she started to glare at me the moment I opened my mouth. To tell you the truth, I was a little frightened of that glare, she looked so fierce. But I just shut my mouth and looked away, wishing that she didn't frighten me so. I wanted to ask her so many questions about Dream.

I found myself looking at Dustrain again. I was tempted to ask him a question, but I was worried that Wildbush might snap at me. I didn't want to get on her bad side, but it seemed like I was already there. So then I decided to wing it and ask him the stupid question(s)

"Um, Dustrain, isn't it?" I asked, a small smile finding itself on my face. He nodded. "I have some questions. Would you please answer them?" He didn't say anything, so I quickly hurried. "Why do I have two guards? Will anyone be allowed to visit?"

Wildbush leaped to her feet, glaring at me. "You have no right to ask those questions, "She said, her voice cold and sharp. I winced slightly at her tone. She sounded so harsh. Did she really believe I would murder my own parents?

My anger started flaring up. "Do you really believe I would do something like that to my own parents?" I said, my voice loud. It seemed to echo inside the den.

" Shut up, murderer, " Wildbush shot back at me, and I folded my ears against my head and glared, my anger still not satisfied.

I got to get out of this place.


End file.
